Hulk Awakens
by Rebel55
Summary: A Story based on the 2003 Hulk movie but with my own twists and story... Credits are listed in the story,Please enjoy this 5 chapter story [Chapter 5 released...This was a good story to write hope you enjoy the story]
1. Chapter 1 The Transformation

Hulk,Bruce Banner, is property of Marvel studios Hulk (The Movie) is property of universal and Ang lee _  
Chapter 1 The Transformation Bruce "Krenzler" is working in his lab checking his blood to see what happened to him when the machine blew up and releashed gamma radiation into his body and blood cells unknowingly changing him in the process,  
He looks at the computer screen and sees his blood changing physically,The Gamma mutates his original blood cells into Gamma cells..  
The Phone rings but he is too shocked to pick it up,  
*Beep*  
"Hi, you've called Dr. Krenzler.  
Please leave a message and I'll call you right back."  
*Beep*

"Bruce, hey. Are you there?"

He wants to pick up the phone and tell her yes

"Look, um, I think I screwed up."

He feels worried about Betty

"My father... It's like he suspects you of something. I don't know."

"- I was so impatient, like always."

"I didn't hear him out. I don't know, l..."

"I just think that they're planning something with the lab."

This made him also mad,Angry even...

"So, um, uh..."

he breathes in and out slowly but is trying to contain his anger

"Call me. Okay?"

He stares at the phone

"Bye."

The phone hangs up and he picks it up and answers back too late

"Betty?" no answer...  
This sets off a chain of events that makes "Krenzler" "Angry" He tries to breathe slowly but is going faster and faster until he storms out out of the room angry,pissed,upset...This causes him to trip over a bucket of water which makes him fall but he catches himself and holds himself on a wall.  
He screams in pain as his eyes turn green,Then his watch snaps off as he falls to another wall,  
The Transformation begins as his pants pocket rips out slipping out his wallet,His sneakers begin to tear apart as he groans,The Toes of "Krenzler" pop out and soon they turn green slowly,The other shoe (his right) rips off completely and is now bare he groans again as his pants and left shoe rips apart again as the side of the shoe tear apart revealing "Krenzlers" bare green foot,his feet wiggle as the veins seem to come out but not..  
"Krenzlers" skin turns green and then his shirt begins to rip as "Krenzler" tries to walk but is pushed to the side as his weight of his shoulders knock him to the wall,He tries to run this time but fails because his shirt completely tears off,"Krenzler" loses a battle of his mind to a new being but the transformation is not complete yet..."Krenzlers" pants begin to tear from the seams and "Krenzler" swings his arms in the air and opens his mouth but a roar comes out,His pants fall to the floor which now reveals his white boxers,"Krenzler" turns into the "Hulk" whom smashes the building and jumps out of the building...


	2. Chapter 2 The Hulks Night out

Hulk,Bruce Banner, is property of Marvel studios Hulk (The Movie) is property of universal and Ang lee _  
Chapter 2 The "Hulks" night out

The Green goliath smashes cars,Light posts,He then roars at a gathering group of police "This i-is the po-police...Stand down!" says a officer with a loud speaker whom is scared of the sight of the semi-naked beast The Hulk stomps down his right foot which tears apart the road "OPEN FIRE!" the officer screams and then the police fire at the hulk whom is not happy about the bullets,  
"dear god there just falling down..."  
The Hulk then raises his fists in the air but stops as it seems wrong to hurt people even if there hurting you..  
So he jumps as high as he can,He lands on a roof and roars in the distance.

The police wonder about what happened and why that "Beast" was there "Uhh Sergeant..What in the hell was that?" says a female cop The Police Sergeant speaks in a confused tone "I have no clue...But i will have to tell chief Jared.."

The Hulk lands on "Krenzlers" backyard,He looks around the place to see if anyone is there..  
...Peaceful,This is what he desires at the moment...  
No one to harm Hulk..He is calming down as he heads inside and goes to his bedroom His skin starts to smoke and turns back to its tan colour and his muscles deflate into normal human muscles,  
Bruce's face reforms itself as he drops on his bed and falls asleep due to the energy that was given off by the Hulk...

"So...What did you saw Sergeant Danny?" the overweight and old police chief says

Danny answers back "I think i saw a literal beast..."  
The Chief laughs at the answer "A "Beast"? Gah ha ha ha! whats next? your going to tell me theres people that can fly?"  
Danny keeps a serious face that should tell the chief

The Chief notices and is concerned now "Oh dear...Your not joking aren't you?"  
"No sir...It was green...And built like a wrestler like lou ferrigno and was only wearing what appears to be ripped up white boxers"  
the sergeant says "Well...Danny...Uhm...Well...Whats the name of this "Beast" you are telling me?"  
Danny answers back but with a frighten expression "IT WAS A HULK SIR! A HULK JESUS CHRIST SIR!"  
The Chief is pushed back by Danny's last answer "A Hulk you say? Well...Lets call it "Hulk" Then..."  
Danny sits down on a chair and answer again "Sir...If that thing has a name...Then i will hunt "Hulk" and make sure it bleeds..."  
he then gets back up and then heads out the door he whispers something "I swear on my life..No one will be hurt by the "Hulk"..."  
he opens up his personal vehicle and drives off into the distance


	3. Chapter 3 The Day of Fire

Hulk,Bruce Banner, is property of Marvel studios Hulk (The Movie) is property of universal and Ang lee _  
Chapter 3 The Day of Fire

"Krenzlers" house appears in the distance as Betty drives closer and closer to her ex-boyfriend's house,She heard about the lab and how the place was destroyed,so she came to see if Bruce was safe..She parked her car,she got to his door and knocked but it was open...  
She turned the knob and walked in "Bruce?" she spoke out loud,"Bruce?" as she noticed giant footsteps walking to bruce's room she went up the stairs to see them shrink,  
She saw bruce only in white boxers.."Bruce?" He wakes up and looks at Betty with a concerned look,  
He puts on a blue shirt and brown parts along with white socks and black sneakers,  
They both sit down on the kitchen table for breakfast,  
Eggs,Toast,Ham,Beacon. But then Bruce falls asleep

"Bruce?"  
He wakes up to see what Betty has to say

"There was some sort of explosion."  
His eyes widen

"They wouldn't let us into the building."  
His eyes return to normal

"I was worried about you." her expression now being a concern he answers back

"Well, I'm okay." he says with a reassuring look

"What happened to you last night?"  
The Question that made Doctor "Krenzler" wonder about the answer,  
Which he figured out

"I had the most vivid dream."  
Betty is interested on what Bruce has to say

"It was like being born."

"Coming up for air. Light hitting my face."

"Screaming."

"My heartbeat..."

"it was, like, boom..."

"boom..."

"boom."

"Were you at the lab?"  
Betty answers after

"No."

"But some-"  
Bruce gets interrupted by police cars "This is the SFPD! Come out with your hands up!" A random officer with a loud speaker "Bruce? Whats going on?" Betty asks Bruce "I don't know..." Bruce answers back with a shocked face In the street outside of the house now promoted Lieutenant Danny comes out of a police car "Okay folks this is the house of Doctor "Krenzler"! I figured out it was him whom was that "Beast""  
Danny says with a smile,The Officers,Danny signals the cops to pull out there guns "I said to myself no one will be hurt by the "Hulk"...Now it can happen"  
The Cops pull out there Glocks and head to cover "Alright...Doctor "Krenzler"..You have to two options..You can run and we can chase you...or you can come out so we can "Arrest" you"

Inside the two doctors are deciding what to do "Bruce? Bruce!" Betty yells out as Bruce is running outside "We got movement!" A Specialist says "Oh boy he chose option 1" Danny says with a smile "Ok...Scatter and find that man!" Danny gives out a order to the cops "Sir Glen is on the phone" says a Trooper with a phone "Give me the phone trooper..." Danny says to the Lower rank cop He gives him the phone and Danny answers "Hello?" Talbot answers back "Ah...Mcgee..Did you found mr "Krenzler"?"  
Danny answers back "Yes..We found him he's on the run.I have every unit out to search for him.."  
"Good...I got some science boys turning on the machine so...Can you head to the lab?"  
Danny answer back "I could...Why?" Talbot gives the answer "The Machine is active and i could use some-"  
Danny interrupts him "I'm in...And infact i'm coming right away..."  
He gives back the phone to the trooper and gives him a order "Okay use tasers to "Arrest" him and bring him to the lab at the University."  
The trooper says "Yes sir.." Danny gets in his assigned squad car and heads back to the lab...  



	4. Chapter 4 A New Man arrives

Hulk,Bruce Banner, is property of Marvel studios Hulk (The Movie) is property of universal and Ang lee _  
Chapter 4 A New Man arrives

Danny arrives at the University only to find soldiers with P-90s patrolling the parking lot,  
A Army Specialist heads over to Danny's Squad car and asks him "Sorry sir this area is closed to the public-"  
Danny gives a straight answer "I'm here for Major Talbot..." The Specialist then speaks again "Whats your name?"  
"Danny...Lieutenant Danny..."  
The Specialist tells him "Oh..Then head inside and i'll take you to him"

Somewhere in the urban jungle of San Francisco Bruce is running from the cops He spots two cops searching for him and goes to a alleyway "I heard something" Said a Cop they both head in the same direction Bruce now hearing more footsteps heads inside a restaurant kitchen,A scared Chef asks him "What are you doing in here?'  
Bruce answers Hastily "I'm being chased! I need to run" The Chef shaking in fear points him to the exit "Thank you..." Bruce kindly thanks the chef and runs out the main door and heads to a parking lot of a mall The Two cops spot him and run to him "Hey you stop!" Bruce sprinting as fast as he can feels scared..Fear...Building up in him..  
Another cop spots him and violently stops the vehicle,A Russian female cop comes out of the drivers seat and pulls out her tazer and shoots Bruce in the upper chest and tazes him,Bruce falls to the ground shaking due to the electric current running in his body..He falls unconscious...  
Inside the University lab talbot is standing in the middle of the observation room "Talbot? This is Lieutenant Danny?  
Talbot looks to his left shoulder and sees the brown haired Cop "Good...You can leave and take a 30 minute break.."  
The Specialist salutes Talbot and heads out of the room. Talbot looks at Danny and opens his mouth "Welcome to our future...Gamma Radiation..If it wasn't for Doctor "Krenzler" this wouldn't be possible..." Danny gives Talbot a look that screams huh "I don't understand...Wouldn't our DNA be destroyed or something?" talbot then laughs and speaks again "Yes..Thats what the science geeks say..  
But "Krenzler" found a way to use nanobots to harness the power of the radiation..." Danny is now even more interested in this..  
"So...He used tiny little machines to enhance the Gamma?" Danny asks Talbot answers back but with a harsh answer "I have no clue! and why do you know so much about this?"  
Danny calmly answers "I...Actually studied in the same class as Banner in the same university.." Talbot is surpised by this sharing of information "Well...If your 'smart' as "Krenzler" why are you a cop?" Talbot gives a answer which Danny answers straight away "It wasn't a choice i had..."Krenzler"..  
"Krenzler" had been praised as the smartest in the field leaving me in the dust...I could had been a reporter like my father,But i chose to be a scientist..  
Like David Banner.." The Name strikes Talbot whom gives Danny a choice..  
"Lieutenant...I'm speaking offically now..The Lab boys have just figured out the machine to turn it on..."  
Danny looks at Talbot with awe and surpise "So this is what you wanted...Me as a 'Test subject'.."  
Talbot gives him the serious expression yes..Danny now deciding what he wants decides to go with it "I'll do it...Get me in there" Talbot points to the door and the two head to the lab which now contains a chair with straps,Some equipment that measures the gamma radiation levels."Strap him in..." Talbot orders a female scientist "yes sir" whom smiles at Danny Danny is strapped in the machine and a glass "Box" pops out of the floor along with mechanical rays pointing at Danny "Danny we're beginning in..16 seconds..." Talbot says on the speaker Danny closes his eyes as the machines begin to glow and make buzzing noises "Sir..Gamma Radiation levels are now at 44%" "Along with Nanobots sir..there at the same levels" Talbot nods his head "Sir..We're ready to begin the test" says the female scientist "Then begin..." Talbot orders again "Understood major.." She types down on the keyboard and the machine activates. Danny opens one eye to see the two rays activate and glow even more He closes his eyes very fast as two green beams shoot at him...He screams as he feels the gamma rushing through him "Sir..oh my god.." Talbot notices Danny's face is melting screams in pain as thats whats happening..."GAAH AAAAAH" His skull turns green and then his skin completely turns green with the bones and clothing only left..."Test complete..." Talbot activates the speaker and asks danny if he's ok...  
'Danny' whom sat on the chair now tilts his skull up and speaks with a raspy voice "yes?" talbot is shaken back by what he sees..."The bastard is still alive...He's still alive.." 'Danny' asks again but with a even more raspy voice "what is it...Major..."  
The Two stare at each other... 


	5. Chapter 5 The Loss of Betty Ross

Hulk,Bruce Banner, is property of Marvel studios Hulk (The Movie) is property of universal and Ang lee _  
Chapter 5 The Loss of Betty Ross Bruce awakens in a lab at the university..He lightly opens up his eyes and sees a masked doctor "He's awake..."  
Theres a suited man in the doorway with a m911 "Mr 'Krenzler'" Bruce tries to get out of the restraints but failed Leading to a golden suited green skulled man...He speaks to the green skull "What the hell are you?"  
The Green skull man answers "I am Lieutenant Danny...But please...Don't call me 'Danny' anymore...Call me.."  
A Doctor says to 'Danny' "Green skull?" 'Danny' smiles and looks at the doctor "Yes...Green Skull...I like it...But i don't like you.."  
So he snaps the doctor's neck which scares the other doctors,Smiling..Green skull grabs a scalpel and again speaks to Bruce with his raspy voice "Mr..."Krenzler"...I don't have much time...You see..A man was just born recently...and he just really wants to have fun..."  
Bruce looks at the Green skull's face and answers "So why are you holding that Scalpel?"  
Green skull laughs and answers the question "You shouldn't ask that cause i will give you the answer!" he slices a piece of flesh off of Bruce Bruce screams and his eyes glow green which is noticed right away by Green skull "Oh...I see..Do you really think you can escape by smashing your way though this complex?" Bruce answers slowly "y-yes...And i'll make sure you don't hurt anyone else!" Green Skull laughs and waves his right hand and the black suit goes outside and pulls Betty Ross into the room Muffled but barely audible "bruc-e.." Bruce see's Betty all tied up..This makes him angry..."Don't you dare hurt her"  
Green skull bursts in tears but those tears mist away "On the contrary...I will..." So he grabs her by the neck and slices it...  
Causing her to bleed,She manages to say something to bruce "Bru-Bruce...I-I love you..." her eye veins pop shooting out blood in her eyes...  
"NO!" Bruce Yells out and tears fall out of his eyes Green skull laughs at Betty's corpse "AAAAH!" Bruce screams as his shoulder swells up and then his muscles swell up...His shirt tears apart and then his pants and shoes follow suite..  
Revealing his bare feet along with purple spandex then his skin turns green 'Hulk' bursts out of the chair The 'Hulk' roars at Green skull whom speaks "Oh i see you awaken Hulk..." 'Hulk' just growls at Green skull..  
Green skull forms a fist and pushes 'hulk' into a wall causing it to fall green skull walks toward the 'hulk' speaking in his raspy voice "The gamma in my blood is more powerful than yours..The Nanobots are working in my favor...  
not like you where your trapped in your own body.." 'Hulk' runs toward Green skull and rams him which causes him to be thrown against the wall "Ouch...That wasn't very nice of you..." Green skull says sarcastically and gets up,He puts out his hand and throws storage locker at the 'hulk'.  
the 'hulks' face is buised and heals right away green skull laughs at the sight "So you heal your wounds...Pathetic..." the 'hulk' roars at him and again rams him the battle now taking place outside as the wall completely collapises revealing the parking lot full of cars to be either thrown or stomped on by the 'Hulk' the two throw cars at one like stated..Cars blowing up luckly no one is around to be hurt but the damage is hurt...  
'hulk' throws one car at the green skull which nearly kills him "Ugh...You can't be serious..." but 'hulk' jumps and lands on green skull smashing his lungs which the former spits out green blood which then mists away "Kah...Pooh..Y-You...You are serious..." the green skull closes his eyes and dies the 'hulk' roars out as soldiers move into the parking lot humvee's moving into too as the 'hulk' shifts about looking to either jump and notices General thunderbolt to see's the hole and notices betty's corpse...Tears falling down his eyes as he runs toward his now dead daughter..Hugging the corpse of Betty ross 'hulk' calms down only to notice the military coming towards him he becomes angry again only again to be calmed down as talbot is handcuffed,  
whom admitted to have created the green skull and told ross that he killed betty ross..."Dear god...Your really a 'monster' bruce..." The General says bruce wakes up and see's Thunderbolt ross "I am..." the General responds "You might have killed someone but i'll have to say...He would end up a threat to national security,So what you did..I'll let it slide.." Bruce then responds "I didn't expect to kill him.."  
"Doctor 'Krenzler'.." Bruce interrupts him "Banner...Call me Banner" "I will join you..."  
The End


	6. Epilogue

Hulk,Bruce Banner, is property of Marvel studios Hulk (The Movie) is property of universal and Ang lee _  
Epilogue:  
The Hulk now known as Bruce Banner is a respected scientist and super hero..  
Now given full authorization to lead soldiers into battle, now holding the rank of Colonel...  
Glenn Talbot once a respected major now arrested and thrown in jail for creating the Green skull...  
He currently rots in a undisclosed prison...  
Green skull/Danny Mcgee now 'dead' is burnt only to be resurrected by a force thats not from this world...  
he gets up from the bed "I'm supossed to be dead...who are you?"  
Death himself comes to his arms "I'm the Grim reaper...I need your help"  
Green Skull smiles and shakes the Reapers hand "I'm glad you came to me..." 


End file.
